kuroarashifandomcom-20200213-history
Misora Kasuga
Misora Kasuga (春日 美空, Kasuga Misora) is a character from the series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi by Ken Akamatsu and a protagonist in Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. She is the 9th student on the class 3-A roster. She a hyperactive tomboy in the Track and Field Club, who had rivaled Asuna Kagurazaka in the class sprint runs. She always wears a crucifix and is sometimes seen wearing a nun's habit, as she spends her time performing chores at the local church. She is revealed as a mage-in-training as well as a ministra magi to Cocone Fatima Rosa. Her pactio artifact is a pair of sneakers that allow her to run and jump with superhuman ability. She has also been seen wielding a cross as a weapon, but it has yet to be seen how it is used. She seems to be self-conscious about her abilities, and tries to hide it from friends and acquaintances, even when it is obvious. She is often seen alongside Takane D. Goodman, Mei Narusegawa, and Megumi Natsume, who are fellow mages-in-training. Biography Class 3-A : Main article: Class 3-A Misora does not feature prominently in the cast prior to Mahorafest. It is known that some time during her schooling she joined the mage training program at Mahora and became ministra magi to Cocone. ''Kuro Arashi'' vs. Mahou Ten : Main article: Kuro Arashi vs. Mahou Ten To be expanded upon. Mahora Festival : Main article: Mahorafest Misora is sent on a special mission to uncover Chao Lingshen's attempt to reveal magic to the world. She and Cocone are able to uncover Chao's secret robot army at the base of the World Tree before escaping with her artifact. Mages vs. Mars : Main article: Mages vs. Mars During the events, her identity as a mage is accidentally revealed to Asuna, although she unsuccessfully attempts to hide her true identity. She is reluctant about becoming involved, seeing her own possible magical background. However, she does use her pactio item to help Asuna and Setsuna Sakurazaki escape from a losing battle against Chao and helps assist Negi Springfield to get past Chao's robot forces. She is among the Mahora staff who participates in the final battle of the festival, where Cocone sacrifices herself to protect Misora from Chao's time displacement bullets. Powers and Abilities *'Magical Prowess': Because she is a mage, Misora is shown to have magical abilities, such as simple illusion spells. However, she strongly denies any involvement among Mahora Academy's mage-teachers. The extent of her magic abilities is unknown, but it is unlikely that Misora has a skill for magic, due to her tendency to slack off. *'Pactio': ''Joculatrix Monachans ''(lit. Jester Who Acts as a Nun): Misora is Cocone Fatima Rosa's provisional partner. Because she is a member of the Track and Field Club, her artifact is a pair of white sneakers with red soles and a golden wing on the side that gives her superhuman speed and agility. These allow her to run at an incredibly fast speed, as well as perform other superhuman tasks such as running up walls and across water. Because her artifact itself has no combat abilities, Misora claims it is only good for running away. The artifact has no known name, so it is unknown how rare it truly is. Misora's pactio outfit is the standard nun outfit for the Mahora Nun Squad. *'Physical Ability': Misora's aptitude for track and field sports leaves her, even without her pactio, as one of the most physically capable in class 3-A. She is one of the best runners, with it being a toss up whether or not her or Asuna is the faster individual. In sprints against her classmates, she always rivals Asuna for bet time, and as one of the sports girls, she is often seen practicing on the field. Appearances *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' *''PokéFiends'' *''The Unsung War'' Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Mages Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Students in Class 3-A